


Of Dragons and Vampires

by Ton (tonkatsupls)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Complete, F/M, Vampires, kinda canon compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton
Summary: Siegfried accompanies Djeeta to drop off the vampire twins one day, and things take an unexpected turn when he takes on vampiric qualities himself.
Relationships: Djeeta/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Of Dragons and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. Hope you like it sea!

“Thank you for escorting us Captain," the blonde boy turns to dip his head respectfully. "But we’ll be fine from here.”

“I don’t see why Djeeta can’t come with us." His companion, a similar-looking blonde girl, pouts beside him. "They’ve already  _ met  _ her!”

Djeeta chuckles at the all-too-common bickering of the vampire siblings as they walk through the dark forest of Medvecia. Whenever they visited the gloomy island, the crew would always try to land somewhere far from town since there were still vampires who were leery of the crew’s repeated visitations. Veight crosses his arms, his frown deepening as he faces his sister. 

“Vania, it’s one thing if we were to bring the Captain alone, but we can hardly bring more mortals in town.”

“Aren’t you the one trying to find mortals who can get along with vampires?” Vania says with a huff, her chest puffing up. “We can trust any friend of my bloodkin!”

“Please, there’s no need to argue.” The two vampires pause in their argument to turn towards the taller human walking behind them. “I’m happy to stay behind if it means preventing causing a commotion in town.”

“And well...” Djeeta smiles sheepishly as she glances at Siegfried’s trademark armor, the black metal of his helmet glinting off of whatever sunlight managed to filter through the trees. Siegfried was imposing to even other humans, let alone to a race as distrusting as the vampires. They were more likely to be threatened by him than feel at ease. “It’s probably for the best that we don’t startle the other vampires any more than we already have. I don’t even think they’re all that used to me yet.”

“They’re just stubborn old coots!” Vania insists. “It’s not like you’re gonna hurt anyone, and they know that!”

“Still, it would be unwise for us to invite trouble,” Siegfried’s voice is calm and level as he speaks to the smaller girl. “If you truly will be safe from here on out, then it would be best for the Captain and me to head back to the ship and await your return.” 

“See? At least some of us can see sense here.” Veight gestures towards the path ahead of them. “Now come on Vania. We can hardly keep Feldrac waiting any more than we already have.”

“ _ Mmmm _ ,” Vania grumbles, a small pout on her face. “Fine!” She follows Veight as he walks onwards, only to pause and turn back, a grin on her face as she waves back. “We’ll be back soon!”

Djeeta waves back at them, watching their forms disappear behind the trees before heading turning back herself. “Thanks again for accompanying me on such short notice, Siegfried,” she says apologetically as she faces the older knight. Siegfried shakes his head.

“Don’t mention it. Though I must say that I never would have expected vampires to be real,” he muses as his he looks around at the dark, spindly trees native to Medvecia. “You never cease to surprise me, Djeeta. I was aware that you had recruited all manners of people into your crew, but I could never have fathomed that you would go so far as to recruit beings of legend.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Djeeta lightly shoves Siegfried on his side. “You’re even more unusual than the both of them combined.”

“Is that so? Then I suppose-”

Before Siegfried can finish his thought, he wobbles, lurching forward and almost falling into the ground.

“Siegfried!” Djeeta moves quickly to catch as much of the larger man as she can, wincing slightly under his weight. “Siegfried, are you all right?”

“I’m… fine.” In only a couple of seconds, Siegfried gets back on his feet. “I simply felt a little lightheaded. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“As long as you’re okay…” Djeeta frowns slightly as she lets go of the knight. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you stumble.”

“Heh, even I’m prone to the occasional fumble.” The knight begins to walk briskly onwards. “Now let’s head back. I think some rest would do us both well.”

* * *

“And that’s all that transpired the day before?”

Djeeta nods, her forehead creasing as she regards the Harvin researcher in front of her. She and Lyria were sitting on the couch across from where the researcher sat in his chair, having gone to his house as soon as they could. “After that, we got back to the Grandcypher and waited until our friends were back. We left the island, and the next day, we found him like this.”

She gestures towards Siegfried, who stands nearby with his helmet in his arm. Jet black wings protrude out the top of his head, a single claw sticking out of the wing thumb. His usual kind amber eyes now take on a red hue, the color gleaming under the light. Siegfried opens his mouth, exposing his newly-obtained fangs as he does so.

“Is it possible that my transformation has been accelerated?” An edge hangs at the tip of Siegfried’s words. To Djeeta’s relief, the Harvin researcher shakes his head.

“According to your test results, your blood has hardly changed since the last time I examined it,” the man tilts his head. “I take it you’ve been taking the pills I gave you?” Siegfried nods in reply. “Then from what I’ve gathered, there’s no reason for me to suspect that your current predicament is related to your transformation. If anything, the pills seem to have been rather effective in halting the dragon magic in you. Have you tried alma?”

Siegfried frowns. “I managed to get ahold of some the moment we first noticed the symptoms, but it doesn’t seem to have worked. Furthermore, other than my physical appearance, I don’t feel any different than I normally do.”

The researcher nods in thought. “Is it possible for this to have been the work of some primal beast?”

Lyria wrinkles her dress in her hand as she answers. “I don’t think so… We didn’t see anything on the island that would make us think there was even one there, so I don't think it could've been caused by a primal.”

“You don’t think it’s gonna get any worse, do ya?” Vyrn flies over and pokes at the wings on Siegfried’s head. "It's not... gonna be like this forever, is it?"

Djeeta leans forward, intertwining her hands as she rests her arms on his knees. “Do you have any advice for us? Is there anything we can do to cure him?”

“Unfortunately, I’ve never seen anything like this.” The researcher gets up from his chair. “I wish there was more I can do for you all, but all I can suggest is that you continue to monitor his condition. It’s possible that the dragon cells within Siegfried reacted to something in the island to cause his current appearance, but other than that, I can’t make any conclusions as to what’s afflicting him.” The man bows at them. "I truly wish i had better news to offer you."

“No, we appreciate all your help. Thank you for your assistance.”” Siegfried returns the bow to the man, and Djeeta and Lyria get up to do the same. They leave shortly afterwards, the man promising to contact them if he discovers anything that could help.

“What should we do now?” Lyria’s blue eyes are round with worry the moment they close the door behind them. Djeeta cups her chin with her hand.

"We can head back to Medvecia and ask Feldrac if he’s ever encountered anything like this before…” Djeeta muses. "He might know something."

“You don't Siegfried has become a vampire, do you?” Lyria exclaims. Djeeta shakes her head.

“When I asked, Veight and Vania said that it’s impossible for Siegfried to have become a vampire, so I don't think it's that.” Djeeta peeks at Siegfried from the corner of her eye. "Although..."

“He sure looks like one though,” Vyrn chimes in, voicing Djeeta's thoughts. “A dragon, a human, and now maybe a vampire… there sure is a lot going on with ya, huh big guy?”

“Not by choice,” Siegfried’s reply is grim as he turns towards Djeeta. “Captain, may I have a word with you for a moment?”

Djeeta nods, her mouth set in a hard line as she follows Siegfried to the back of the house. “You’re not going to ask me to kill you if you transform, are you?” She asks bluntly the moment Lyria and Vyrn are out of sight, crossing her arms as she does so. As much as she trusted the knight, she had a feeling that the knight was worried that he could be a danger to those around him, especially given the instability of his powers.

Siegfried raises a brow. “I was merely going to ask that we keep this hidden from Lancelot and the others for a while longer. Best case scenario, we find something to cure this affliction of mine, or it simply passes in a couple of days. I would rather we not worry them needlessly until we fully understand what we are dealing with.”

“Oh.” Djeeta relaxes her stance. “Well, I guess that’s reasonable enough. We don’t need to stop by Feendrache or Wales right now, so that’s doable.”

“You have my gratitude.” Siegfried bows his head slightly before raising it back up. “You are right, however, in assuming that I wish to be stopped if I ever prove myself to be a danger to you and the people around me,” he continues. “While it seems that we don’t have to worry about any sudden transformations for now, we cannot say the same for the future. If there is any chance that my condition becomes more unstable than it is now, I need to be stopped.”

“You know we’ll make sure that you don’t hurt anyone, but I don’t want to see you hurt either.” Djeeta lifts up her hands to chest level. “We’ll figure out what’s going on with you, and we’re gonna find a cure for you, no matter how long it takes! So don’t go trying to solve this all on your own either, okay? We’re in this together.”

Siegfried smiles, the wings on his head fluttering slightly. “I’ll be in your care, Djeeta.”

* * *

“Schwarze Faenge!”

With a mighty cleave, the monster is sliced in half. Djeeta watches as Siegfried dislodges the blood-red blade from the creature’s body. 

“Nice work, Siegfried!” Djeeta scans around the clearing for any sign of more monsters. “That seems to be the last of them…" She frowns as she faces Siegfried again. "But are you sure you’re well enough to go with me? Everyone would’ve understood if you stayed behind on the ship.”

“Rest assured, I’m fine. I have to do my part to earn my keep in the crew, and my it's not like my condition prevents me from going outdoors.” Siegfried grunts as he straightens his back. He taps the side of his head as he begins to head back to the ship. "So long as I wear my helmet, no one would be the wiser.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Djeeta stretches her legs to match Siegfried’s larger strides. “You look more… tired, whenever you go outside.”

“Nothing a little rest won’t be able to fix.” Siegfried pats the top of Djeeta’s head. “I apologize for worrying you, but I assure you that I am only doing what I am capable of. Besides, I feel fine once I’m out of the sun.”

“‘Out of the sun’...” Djeeta repeats as she looks down in thought. “Veight says that vampires typically feel fatigued under strong light…”

“So you really believe I’m becoming one of these vampires?” Siegfried extracts his hand. “I thought that friend of yours said that it was impossible for new vampires to be created.”

“It is, but…” Djeeta trails off. “You’re becoming  _ something _ , all right.”

Though the rest of the walk back was calm, Djeeta couldn’t help but ponder Siegfried’s predicament even further. Other than the first day, there had thankfully been no more changes to his physical appearance (though Siegfried was rarely ever seen without his armor in the first place, and he didn't seem uncomfortable stuffing his headwings inside his helmet, so that turned out to be the least of their worries). Yet there were other changes to his body, such as his increased fatigue, and it was worrying to say the least. After all, who was to say that there wouldn't be any more drastic changes?

Djeeta's train of thought followed her and Siegfried all the way back to the ship, and continued to haunt her throughout the day. 

_ Will he really get better on his own? _ Djeeta bites her lip as she knocks on Siegfried’s door, having taking it upon herself to deliver his meals so that he could eat his food without drawing any unwanted attention. No one she had talked to could offer any advice, and though the crew was working tirelessly to find some sort of clue, they hadn’t had any luck so far. Even with the help of Lancelot and the other knights, they hadn’t found any magic that could possibly undo whatever was happening with Siegfried. All she could do now was either wait for a lead to pop up or-

“Come in.”

Djeeta takes a breath as Siegfried opens the door. She had to keep her composure. One way or another, she was going to help Siegfried get through this, whatever it takes. “I brought you your food.” She smiles, lifting up the tray she’s holding. Siegfried grins in return.

“Thank you Djeeta,” he says as he takes the tray off her hands. He sits down on the edge of his bed, lifting up the loaf of bread off the plate. “I hope I haven’t caused you too much trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m always happy to help.” Djeeta turns around. “I have some other things I need to look into, but if you need anything else, then-”

The sound of coughing stops Djeeta in her tracks. “Siegfried!” She turns around and runs over to where Siegfried is hunched over on his bed, his mouth covered with a hand as as his body is wracked with coughs. “Here, have some water!” Djeeta grabs the glass of water off the tray, handing it over to Siegfried when he outstretches his free hand. After a couple moments, the coughing lessens, and Siegfried downs the glass the moment he calms down.

“...Sand.” Siegfried lifts up his other hand to Djeeta. She leans forward, her eyes widening in surprise as she recognizes the small grains that coat his palm. “As I thought, any food I place in my mouth turns into sand.”

“This has happened before?”

“Occasionally. I never truly minded, but…” Siegfried furrows his brows. “It has never gotten to this extent.”

Djeeta bites the bottom of her lip. _So it's getting worse?_ She grips the edges of her skirt. She needed to find a lead, and soon.

* * *

“Siegfried?”

Djeeta knocks on his door, waiting a few seconds before letting herself in. “Sorry for the intrusion, but-”

She stops, closing the door behind her as she does so. Siegfried laid on his bed, hands folded across his chest, the blanket rising and falling in steady intervals.

_ He’s still asleep?  _ Djeeta takes a chair and sets it right next to his bed. The sun was well up in the sky, and Siegfried had always been the type to make the most of his day....  _ Just another thing to keep in mind.  _ Djeeta pokes at the wings on his head.  _ Please get better soon Siegfried… _

She moves to retract her hand, only to stiffen when a hand wraps around her wrist, the grip preventing her from moving even a centimeter further. Djeeta glances at Siegfried’s face, the knight’s red eyes narrowed at her.

“You shouldn’t be here Djeeta.” Siegfried’s voice is haggard as his nostrils flare. “It’s not safe here.”

“Siegfried, you haven’t eaten anything for days.” Djeeta forces her tone to remain even as she ignores the hammering in her chest. _What does he mean by "not safe"?_ “And you haven’t left your room either… I was worried-”

“Please… you must leave.” His voice is little more than a whisper as he suddenly releases her wrist. “Right now… it’s dangerous to be around me.”

“Let me help.” Djeeta clutches at the folds of her skirt, her mind reeling as she considers her options. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“If you want to help, then…” He glances at his sword, which is propped up at the foot of his bed. Djeeta feels as if her blood has gone cold, and it takes her a while to shake her head.

“I refuse.”

“Then hand it over to me.”

“No! I promised I would help you get better, so-!” In a desperate move, Djeeta tugs at her blouse collar, shifting it to the side to expose more of her neck. “Vampires are known for drinking blood, right? Then there’s still one thing we haven’t tried yet. We don’t have any monsters on board or nearby, and we’re not gonna land any time soon…" She grits her teeth. "You need to eat, and now’s a good a time as any.”

Siegfried’s pupils dilate, his breath quickening as his gaze zeroes in on her neck. “Djeeta… There’s no telling what I’d do to you the longer you stay in this room. You must-”

“It’s okay.” Djeeta gulps as she leans forward, stretching her blouse collar as far as she possibly can. “Please. Let me help.”

Djeeta squeezes her eyelids shut, expecting the bite to happen at any moment. She hears Siegfried shuffle in his sheets, feels his hand grasp her shoulder, his other hand lifting her chin up.

“Are you certain about this?” Siegfried’s voice is surprisingly soft. Djeeta nods. 

“You won’t hurt me.”

Siegfried lets go of her chin, his hand moving to seize her other shoulder. “... Thank you, Djeeta.”

Djeeta yelps, her eyes flying open as twin pinpricks break through the skin on her neck. “Haaah…” Djeeta clutches at Siegfried’s back, twisting the cloth of his shirt as he sinks his teeth deeper. The initial sensation of someone pinching at her neck morphs into that of heat, as if Siegfried had lit a flame inside her very body. She barely registers Siegfried tightening his grip around her, his fingers arching as his nails dig into her. His right hand moves, drawing more blood as it travels down her chest, finally clutching one of her breasts. She tightens her grip on him, her breath growing shallower. “I-it feels-!”

Yet she cannot finish her thought as Siegfried coaxes the blood out of her in a steady stream, a haze growing in Djeeta minds as each second ticks by. It does not take long for her shoulders sag, her arms falling to her side. “Sieg… fried…” Djeeta’s voice slurs as she calls out his name, her mind barely holding on as the cool fog in her head expands, warring with the heat that licks at her skin. “Sieg…”

Suddenly, all the sensations stop.

As if ice had been thrown onto her, Djeeta blinks as she struggles to refocus on her surroundings. Numbness washes over her, and yet she’s aware of the sticky feeling on the side of her neck. “Sieg-?” Before she can finish her thought, she feels herself falling, until she finds herself staring at the ceiling of the room. “Siegfried…?”

"I’m sorry, Djeeta.” Djeeta is unprepared for the hands that grasps at her thigh and her calf. She tilts her head down, only to be greeted at the sight of Siegfried propping her leg up on his shoulder, his breathing heavy as he presses his bulge between her legs. “I…”

Djeeta musters whatever energy she has left to shake her head once more. “It’s okay.... Do whatever you’d like.” She outstretches her arms, her heart clammering inside her. “I’ll take it all.”

* * *

“I’m so glad you’re finally feeling better!” Lyria puts a hand on her pendant as she heaves a sigh of relief. Vyrn grins as he folds his arms across his chest.

“You really had us worried!” Vyrn flies over to where Djeeta sits on the dining table. “Especially Djeeta! I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so worried before!”

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. It must have been hard on all of you to see me in such a state.” Siegfried tone is remorseful as he lowers his fork. Djeeta puts a hand on his shoulder, her arm bumping on the scarf wrapped around her neck as she moves to do so.

“Don’t be. I’m just glad that your condition finally cleared.”

“Yes!” Lyria nods vigorously. “You kept getting worse and worse… I’m so happy it ended up going away!”

Siegfried frowns slightly. “Once again, I apologize for all the inconvenience and worry I’ve caused you. I’ll be sure to look into this incident to prevent it from happening once more.”

“That’s Siegfried for ya! Working hard even when he's just started feelin' better.” Vyrn grabs an apple sitting on Djeeta’s plate. “For now, let’s just celebrate!”

Lyria, Djeeta, and Vyrn cheer before continuing on with their meal, chatting cheerfully with Siegfried as they eat. A familiar blonde figure walks by their table, only to stop right next to Djeeta.

“Why are you wearing a scarf today, Djeeta? Aren’t you hot?” Vania leans forward to look at her red scarf. Djeeta chuckles as she lifts a hand to press the cloth closer to her neck. 

“I just thought it would be nice to wear one today.”

“It’s super cute! Though I think-” Vania suddenly seizes Djeeta’s shoulder. “Hey! Did you let Veight turn you into his bloodkin?!”

“No, of course not!” Djeeta scoots away from Vania, successfully getting the smaller girl to let go of her.

“Pardon me, but…” Djeeta glances at Siegfried, who eyes Vania quizzically. “What is this ‘bloodkin’ you speak of?”

“A bloodkin is someone who always listens to a request!” Vania pouts as she puts her hands on her hips. “If a vampire bites a person, they become their bloodkin! And you smell like blood, Djeeta!”

“I’m fine, Vania, don’t worry. Just a little wound on my neck is all.” Djeeta smiles sheepishly as Vania continues to pout at her. “And don’t worry, I’m not anyone’s bloodkin.”

“Hmm…” Vania continues to stare at Djeeta, only breaking her gaze after a couple of seconds go by. “Well, I guess it can’t be Veight anyways. He would never break the law, no matter how much he likes you.” 

“Yeah…” Djeeta slowly moves back to her original position, shifting her gaze back at her food as the vampire scampers away. She tries to eat her food as normally as she can, only for her to avert her gaze the moment Vyrn and Lyria leave to get a fourth helping of food. She feels something pat her on her head.

“While I can’t commend your recklessness, I greatly appreciate your help.”

“You’re not mad?” Djeeta glances back at Siegfried, who gives her a small smile.

“You’re a kind person, Djeeta, and you’ve always been the reckless sort. I know you only did so to help.” Siegfried ruffles her hair. “I can’t say that I would have been capable of fully comprehending you even if you had told me at that time...” His eyes narrow. "I didn't mean to be so... rough, with you."

“I really am glad you’re better Siegfried,” Djeeta feels her face grow warm as she brings up her spoon. “And um… I, uh… I didn’t hate it.”

“Is that so?” Siegfried’s voice is light. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time then.”

_ Next time. _

Djeeta keeps her eye on her plate for the rest of her meal, her mind acutely aware of the bite marks that lay under her clothes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Vampire Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919516) by [Ton (tonkatsupls)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton), [tonkatsupls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls)




End file.
